


Las mil y un formas de como NO ligarse a Draco Malfoy

by Skellington Drocell C (Narciso_Encantado)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narciso_Encantado/pseuds/Skellington%20Drocell%20C
Summary: Best-seller, conocido en cada rincón del mundo mágico. De la autoría de Rita Skitter. Sacado directo de las memorias del héroe, Harry Potter.Avalado por El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja.(Potter puede o no estar enterado de su publicación)Perdone el intento de comedia barata y el OoC inherente de un fanfic, no me disculpo por la ship Harco/Drarry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Las mil y un formas de como NO ligarse a Draco Malfoy

Para Harry las relaciones eran un tema complicado, como lo fue Pociones en su momento, es decir, antes de encontrar cierto libro; tristemente no había encontrado uno que le ayudara para no cometer más fiascos como el de Cho Chang, o su fallida relación con Ginny Weasley. Fuese mala suerte o ineptitud, él podía asegurar estar completamente negado a ello.

Todo terminó por irse al caño cuando, un trágico día se encontró pensando en lo atractiva que era la risa de Draco Malfoy mientras lo veía platicar amenamente en la mesa de Slytherin; tuvo la repentina sensación de haber caído en alguna clase de retorcida dimensión alterna, extraña, confusa e incómoda que no le gustaba del todo y menos le gustaba no estar completamente disgustado por ello. Se tragó un grito de terror puro (uno que no sintió nunca antes, ni siquiera frente a Voldemort) que quería escapar con ímpetu de su garganta y esforzándose más de lo que admitiría jamás, finalmente retiró su mirada para clavarla en su vaso medio lleno de jugo de calabaza, se quedó así sin moverse, como petrificado, hasta que el Gran salón estuvo casi vacío y Hermione regresó para llevárselo a rastras.

Esa no fue la última vez, por supuesto, lo peor de todo según Harry, era estar cada vez más cómodo con esos repentinos pensamientos y el tímido revolotear nervioso en su estómago, le había pasado antes y él no era tonto, pero quería retrasar la aceptación de su no-tan-pequeño-problema lo más que pudiera, incluso con la esperanza de que al fingir que nada pasaba, aquellas sensaciones y pensamientos remitirían al punto de desaparecer sin dejar rastro, cosa que no pasó, en cambio cayó cada vez más profundo.

Por eso, Harry pudo confirmar un hecho en específico, sin importar si se trata de chicas o chicos, no era solo malo para mantener una relación, también para elegir al objeto de sus afectos.

N. de A.

Yo, en realidad no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo con esto, solo espero que salga bien.


End file.
